


Short and Sweet

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Matthew and Sharena have some sweet sex.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i just need to write something so i dont lose my touch idk

Matthew kissed Sharena’s lips and planted soft kisses down her body from her neck, to her shoulders, to her heaving chest, to her stomach, and finally to her inner thigh. Sharena let out breathy moans with each kiss on her naked body. Sucking on Sharena’s sweet skin, Matthew left purple love bites on her thighs. He caressed Sharena’s legs and looked up and into her eyes.

“Ah, Sharena,” Matthew kissed the folds of her entrance. “You’re so wet.”

Sharena shivered under Matthew’s touch, “M-Matthew…”

Matthew’s tongue flicked across Sharena’s opening to which Sharena gasped. Swirling and thrusting his tongue inside, Matthew lapped up Sharena’s juices. She weaved her fingers into Matthew’s hair, keeping his head in place as he continued to eat her out.

Sharena gripped tightly as every muscle in her body tensed. “Keep going, Matthew…! Please!” she cried.

Satisfied with Sharena’s neediness,  Matthew climbed on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips, “Ready?”

Sharena nodded, “Y-Yes.”

Aiming his tip at Sharena’s entrance, Matthew carefully entered her to which Sharena gasped.

Matthew cupped Sharena’s cheek, “Are you alright? Does it hurt?”

“No,” she whispered. “It feels really good.” 

Matthew leaned in for another kiss, “Good. Tell me if I need to change anything up, okay?” Sharena nodded, and Matthew began to thrust into her. Starting at a slow and steady pace, Matthew pushed deep into her. She whimpered as every inch of his length entered her. Matthew laid his chest on Sharena’s and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Sharena wrapped her arms tightly around Matthew’s body as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, “Beautiful. So beautiful. I want you, Sharena. I need you so badly.”

Putting a hand over her mouth, Sharena moaned softly as Matthew’s breath tickled her ear. Pleasured gasps escaped through her fingers which coaxed Matthew to drive into her harder. Sharena clenched around Matthew’s hardened member as she grabbed onto his back. Her fingernails dug deep into his skin. Matthew inhaled sharply from Sharena clawing into him and pounded into her in response. She whimpered Matthew’s name over and over until all the tension in her body released; her juices soaked his cock. Matthew soon came afterward. With one final thrust, he shot his seed into Sharena, filling her hole until it leaked.

Matthew cradled Sharena in her arms, “So, how was that?”

Sharena smiled weakly and embraced him, “I loved it. Thank you, Matthew.”

“I’m glad,” he kissed her forehead. “I love you, Sharena.”

“I love you too, Matthew.”


End file.
